


Bittersweet Memories

by takemetofantasyland



Series: Bittersweet memories [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetofantasyland/pseuds/takemetofantasyland
Summary: When going through some old belongings, Kristoff finds a box of high school mementos. As he digs deeper into the box he finds his Senior Yearbook, and an unexpected note.





	

 Kristoff sat on the sofa of the apartment—or as his roommates called it, “The Bachelor Pad”—and sorted through a box of things he had saved from high school.

He picked up his senior yearbook and opened the cover, the spine crackling with age. He flipped through the pages of his senior class, people he shared classes with, played on teams with, lost touch with.

He passed his own photo and couldn’t help but crack a smirk.

Footsteps entered the kitchen and Kristoff glanced up. The fridge opened and closed and he heard a bottle cap being popped off.

The footsteps passed through the kitchen and into the common area. “High school mementos, Bjorgman?” He heard behind him.

“Yeah, I just found a box of old stuff.” Kristoff replied.

His heart was pounding in his chest. _Did he even dare look?_

“Ah! Look at you! You’ve hardly changed, mate.”

“I’d like to think the contrary.” Kristoff replied as Flynn plopped on the sofa next to him.

“Football?” He asked.

“I was more of an ice hockey guy.” Kristoff replied. 

“I see. Bet the ladies dug that.” Flynn replied as he picked up a plaque from Kristoff’s box.

“Fewer than you’d think.” Kristoff laughed.

“There’s some people that you just… you never knew what happened to them after high school, you know? Don’t you just wish you could like call them up and see what they’re up to?” Flynn put the plaque back in the box.

“Yeah,” Kristoff replied, “I do.”

“Mate, I gotta go, that girl I met last weekend asked me to meet her over coffee this afternoon. Take care, don’t get lost down memory lane!” Flynn stood up and grabbed his keys.

“Thanks man.” Kristoff waved as he left.

As Flynn left, he crossed Sven coming in with a bag of groceries.

Sven set the groceries on the kitchen counter and unpacked them.

“Did you know Flynn’s been seeing that girl he met when we went to the bar last week?” Kristoff asked.

Sven paused and looked at him, “No.”

“Says he’s meeting her for coffee.” Kristoff replied as he flipped through to the sophomores in his yearbook.

“If he’s meeting her for coffee, she’s either really hot, or she’s got him wrapped around her finger. He wouldn’t be caught dead sipping espressos in a café.” Sven laughed.

Kristoff’s eyes fixated on one photo in particular: A girl with freckles sprinkled across her nose and bright blue eyes. Her red hair was neatly braided in two pigtails, and her broad grin showed off her braces.

“What are you doing?” Sven asked as he walked into the common area.

Kristoff jumped. “I uh- found this box of stuff in my closet.”

“High school? Man, what a great time we had back then.” Sven laughed as he sat on the sofa, “Did you look up, uh-?”

Kristoff paused, “Yeah.”

He flipped through the pages, reading names to Sven to see if he remembered them. Sven nodded as he looked through the few other things Kristoff had saved from high school.

Kristoff flipped to the back where classmates had signed his yearbook.

“You’re a cool guy, wish we had talked more. Thanks for having my back in Calc. Good luck with your future! :) Meg”

“To Kristoff: I’m so happy I had the pleasure of getting to know you this year, even if the two of us were forced into a friendship by my sister. You make her really happy, and I can’t thank you enough for that. You’re a bright young man, and I’m sure your future will take you wherever you want to go. Anyway, thanks for being a good friend, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around this summer! Take care, Elsa”

“Gonna miss hitting the ice with you, man. Take care of yourself. Call, write, teleport, whatever technology comes up with. Stay cool (That is not a pun don’t take it as a pun I can already hear you laughing Bjorgman!) Phoebus”

“My love, I cannot express to you the mix of emotions I am feeling right now. I am so proud of you for graduating, but I’m going to miss you so much when you go into the city for school next year. It’s okay, we’ll make it work. We will. Anyway, proud of you, like you, love you, Anna”

Kristoff felt a lump in his throat as he read her message. The truth was, they hadn’t worked it out. After his first semester away, they were both distant and eventually decided to spilt.

For the first time, he had noticed a note taped below her message. He had no idea how he had missed it when he had graduated. He carefully pulled it off his yearbook, and unfolded it.

Sven had long lost interest and was beginning to prepare food in the kitchen for dinner.

Kristoff opened the letter:

“My dearest Kristoff,

You may open this letter as soon as I hand your yearbook back, or you might read it when you return home and flip through your signatures.

I just want you to know that my love for you has always been deep, and you have opened me to a new world, and I hope I have done the same for you. I am so proud of you for graduating, and though I know I’ll miss wearing your varsity jacket, and eating lunch with you, I know you’ll be working hard at college as I put these last two years in the books.

As your girlfriend I want what’s best for you. Always. I will be happy for you as long as you are happy. I know our affection is deep, I occasionally worry, as you know I do.

One day we’ll buy that house we always talked about, when you’re a contractor and I’m a schoolteacher, and we’ll get a dog and a ring and some kids. It’s long off, but I hope you don’t forget it. ;)

And finally, you and your happiness are most important to me. Should you ever need me, I’ve written my phone number, incase something happens to your phone. Call me, my love.

Yours,  
Anna”

Kristoff pulled his phone out of his pocket, and his fingers trembled as he dialed the number. He felt a knot twist in his throat and his heart pounded against his chest.

He pressed the dial button on his phone and called her.


End file.
